Auralie's Scheme
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: You wanna see Auralie in action? Well, she went to the bathroom. But this is definitely the best thing she's come to par with. Mkay? LashOC


_This is for you, diehard Lash/Crystal fans. Forever I will love you._

-

"Yeah, well, don't tell him we're here or anything."

Auralie laughed at her best friend, shaking her head. "He's my twin, Cryssy. It's like we've got that annoying connection. I bet he already knows we're here." She looked up from the table, and then her eyes lit up. "Ha, oh look, there he is..."

"And here he comes. Oh God, hide me, please." Cryssy ducked her head into her forearm and looked back towards the Dunkin Donuts sign above their heads, just as he scraped a chair to her right.

"Why the hell are you two here?"

"Aw, Lashy," Auralie cooed, knocking herself back in her chair. "So mean to your sister." Her hand curved through her short, neck-length black dyed hair, fiddling with the bright blue hairpin before glancing towards Crystal. "Cryssy missed you at home, so she just had to come down here."

Crystal, whom had ran fingers down her hair to hide an eye, shook her head. "I just wanted snacks. She just used that eerie twin telepathy thingy to get you over here." As she said this, she pushed Auralie lightly across the table, hearing the girl escape a giggle before rolling her eyes, reaching towards the granite top to her large Sprite.

"Oh-kay...?" Lash gave them a weird look, but as usual, Auralie ignored it, chewing her gums before taking her black-lined eyes towards Crystal. Lash looked from Crystal to his sister, and then shrugged, folding his arms on the table and ducking his head into his elbows. "I'm on my break. What's up."

Auralie had sighed, raising an eyebrow to look over the ceiling of the store. She, despite what her mother tells her, doesn't look anything like her twin brother, and hopes to always keep it that way. Aurie was short, had skinny arms and legs, and a small, round face that fit her hairstyle perfectly. Lash was tall and gangly, shaggy hair reaching past his ears and to the nape of his neck, his arms long and lean, as was his muscular legs. His face was long, and his features fit his face - even his nose, their nose. Auralie could only peer at the girl across from her, watching close.

She saw only her brother when she looked to him, though, ugly and unappetizing as the next bum on the street, but Auralie knew of her best friend's secret. She knew of Crystal's 7 year old crush. And she knew that Crystal thought him to be the most amazing boy she's ever known. It could only make Lash's sister gag loudly at sleepovers, and Cryssy blush madly until lights had gone out.

"You wanna hang with us for the rest of the break?" Crystal asked, nearly bewildered, yet contained. She's spent years of practice underneath his gaze, missing his eyes by a mere eyelash, concentrating on that one single hair, rather than the deep chocolate brown of his eyes. As she sat there, her head tilted to the side to let her hair hang before her face, she blew out to the side, letting it wave into the breezeless air to float back down to the side of her head.

"Well, I'll hang with you," he muttered casually, "but not my sister. Hanging with your sister isn't cool." Auralie nodded her head, and then smirked, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. "See? She already knows. Not cool. Not cool."

"Oh shut up, Lash. I have to just fix my makeup."

"But you look fine! The blue eye shadow looks as amazing as it did when we left the house twenty minutes ago." Auralie opened her mouth, but she was interrupted again. "No, your hair looks pretty enough, too, you know. No, your shirt isn't messed up, and there's no stains. And NO, Aurie...no, there are definitely no cute boys sweeping floors in there at this time."

Auralie brought her mouth up in a smirk, mirroring her brother's as she walked backwards, laughing. "Oh, Cryssy. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Her feet turned her body with a quick move, her heels giving off a light clomp as she shuffled the skinny slippers on her feet across the floor. Moving her large purse up her shoulder, she gave them a little wave before turning a corner, her black skirt swaying lightly before she disappeared.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Lash mocked, shaking his head. Crystal brought her hands to her face, her black and white checkered hoodie covered over her fingers as she did her best to hide the blush. Even as it was only a point to make fun of his sister, Cryssy would still blush whenever he would say 'I love you', even if unintentional. Before this, she's never heard him say it and have it make her react so quickly.

"You know, you sound just like her when you say that." Lash's eyes widened as her blush deepened. Crystal dug her face into the material as deep as she could go before she heard him cough nervously, looking away and down the many aisles of the store.

But he regained his cool rather quickly, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, smirk plastered on his flesh. "That's uh...one of my _many_...talents - thanks..."

Crystal sat there, trying her best to ignore the fact that she just wanted to gasp and faint into his arms. She held back, shaking her head with a laugh, touching his arm as she's always done since the beginning. "Funny, Lash."

He leaned forward towards her, gripping her fingers tightly as he combed his own out of her hold. Crystal held her breath when she realized how many centimeters there were between their lips. Lash's hand held the back of her head still, making her eyes meet his. He did this often, making her heart flutter just to get his point across. She's had dreams like this, only they kissed passionately, him in control, like he was now.

She watched his eyes, this time daring to follow them, meet them and not look away, yielding a blush. "It's the truth." His breath made her shiver as it collided with her face, her entire body shaking lightly, in the best controlled shakes she's ever done in her entire life. Lash looked as if he were looking for a reaction, as if what he had done would have made someone puddle.

Crystal's liked him since he handed over those tulips that day 7 years ago. He hid them in his back pocket all throughout dinner, and placed them into her hands at dessert, making her blush and run off upstairs to show his twin sister. Of all colors, the tulips clung together tightly, as if staying close would help them survive longer than if they were nestling a vase, their stems separated. "They reminded me of you," he whispered, walking away with ease towards the livingroom. Crystal could feel the pound of her heartbeat against her chest then, almost as much as she could right that moment, in the middle of the store, neck and spine, her entire body controlled by Lash's hand.

Remembering way back to that day, she still smiled wide, the memory crisp in her mind as if it were no such big a deal as remembering what she had for breakfast that morning. But once she realized where she stood - where she was being held, actually, she stopped, seeing Lash's eyes trace her face. "What are you thinking?" he asked her, eyes narrow and curious.

"I uh..." she gasped, shaking her head, trying to be released. But Lash held her still, and she could only go along from here. "I uh, was just thinking about way back, when...I uhm," she started to stutter, trying to hide what she really was thinking. "When we were young...youn -" A hand pressed against her back, silencing her with Lash's lips cramming onto hers. No thoughts ran through her mind, but _'oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,_' yet may she have pulled back, and Lash pressed a bit harder, making sure she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Crystal took a fistful of his working uniform, tugging him towards her, feeling his mouth open to move against hers. Resting her hand into the creases her fingers made, she let the other hook into the belt loops of his pants, tugging him to his feet so they both were alive, both standing.

Lash lost a hand in her hair, grasping strands and knotting it into his fingertips as he pulled her forward, her body curving into his gently before he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her up and into his chest.

But everything froze once they heard the familiar giggle of Lash's twin sister. "Aww, finally," she released, her smile large and her face gushing with pride. They let go of one another, but Crystal could still feel her fingers the creases of his shirt, his arm hooked itself around her waist like it was required to be there. "All you needed was one, iddy biddy iddle push, you know?" Her fingers made a tiny space between each other, and Auralie laughed loud, her hands folded at her front as she swayed to the sides, grinning madly.

"You did this?" Lash demanded, calm and red faced from both anger and embarrassment. He did his hardest to hide his emotions from his face, but there was no point. His sister was the neverending storyteller of emotions. She thrived for the knowledge of his emotions.

Auralie lifted her head, perfect mascaraed eyelashes and chapsticked lips smirking as she nodded. "Yeah. What are you gunna do about it? You both want each other."

The two exchanged disbelieving looks, and Auralie went on. "Uhm, hel-low? Who just ate each others faces here?" Pointing to the two of them, she giggled, tapping her foot. "You two. Now can we go home again? It's gunna rain pretty soon. I wanna go get dinner."

"Oh...uhm." Crystal said slowly, her eyes gradually meeting Lash's with a deep raspberry red blush. "So I'll see you later, then?"

Auralie began to walk off, satisfied with herself for one day, but Lash tugged Crystal back. "I'll meet you later when I get home. That okay?"

"S...s'fine," she murmured breathlessly, not expecting Lash's mouth to collapse against hers just yet.

"C'mon, Cryssy! We're gunna miss the bus ride back home!" She took off, looking back at him just in time to catch him stumble beneath the air, noticing that there was no more Crystal Skye underneath his lips. It made her giggle, but she turned to catch up with her best friend.

"You're amazingly fabulous. Did I ever mention that?"

"Everyday, Crys. Everyday."

-

**Reviews are _awesome_.**


End file.
